


you'll go to hell for what your dirty mind is thinking

by madeon



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, i guess, not very knowledgeable spanking, some uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeon/pseuds/madeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calum feels pretty in lace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'll go to hell for what your dirty mind is thinking

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of just a thing i wrote for a friend. so uh...be nice please

the first time calum does laundry at home is the first time he thinks about it. a pair of mali-koa's lacy underwear get stuck to his jeans and he squeaks and blushes a little before reaching out to tug them loose, but when his fingers touch them he feels his breath catch a little. they're so soft and the black looks so nice against his skin and- he throws them into her laundry basket and sorts the rest of his clothes as fast as he can while trying to calm his blush so his mum doesn't ask what's wrong.

when he turns 16 he gets his first girlfriend. michael teases him endlessly about christmas and 'special presents' and drags him to the lingerie store at the shops, where calum immediately goes bright red (michael goes on about how calum's totally a virgin) (calum's just embarrassed that he's more interested on how everything would look on him than on his girlfriend). they break up before christmas but calum keeps the underwear he got for her.

he stands in front of his mirror one night, heart racing as his fingers skim along the lace stretched across his hips. when his hand slips a little lower he can't hold back a moan and his eyes fly open, staring at himself (tall, too skinny, long legs, black lace-) and suddenly he's so hard he can barely breathe.

calum goes back and buys four more pairs in different colors with his allowance the next week that he was saving for the new black ops game. it's whatever, he can always borrow michael's game, and he can't get over how fucking pretty he feels when he wears them.

it takes him a while to wear them onstage. he thinks about it for their first show because maybe it'd help him be a little more confident but when he thinks about someone seeing it his heart starts racing and his breathing picks up and he shuts that idea down before it goes any farther.

after the show when they're all piled together on the floor of michael's room he lets himself think maybe it was a good sort of nervous and maybe he kind of wants someone to see him, so they can tell him how pretty he is too.

it takes him a while to work up the courage to wear a pair onstage. obviously the pants down tour is a complete no- he would probably die if michael pantsed him onstage and the entire audience saw him- but when they get to america and everything is so new and he can tell the rest of the band is just as nervous as he is it's...different, somehow. he and luke go out shopping and calum wears his favorite black lace pair under his shorts and he just. he feels good. he feels pretty.

he wears them onstage that night. the guys know something's different from how he's bouncing around and poking at them and he's pretty sure michael and luke think it's just nervous energy but ashton's been watching him carefully since they got to the venue.

after the show when everyone else is exhausted he and ashton are rooming together and he can tell ashton's trying to calm down and sleep because they have a long drive the next day but calum can't stop moving, he's so hyped up from performing and from the lace he can still feel pressing against his dick and he can't stop himself from trying to jump between the beds and landing on ashton.

ashton's pissed, of course he's pissed and maybe it's because he has younger siblings but his first move is to sit up and flip calum over so he's across his lap and calum feels like he's been punched in the stomach when ashton hisses out, "are you a fucking child? do you need to be spanked like a little kid?" and calum can't think enough to shake his head or do anything besides just lie there because holy shit and ashton hesitates for a couple seconds before he goes to let calum up. 

but then calum stops him, wraps his arms around ashton's thighs, clings until ashton sits back a little. "is this- do you want to be spanked? is that it?" and calum nods a little because yeah, he thinks he does, and if ashton's offering then at least it's someone he trusts and not some weird creep off the internet. ashton breathes for a minute, lets his hand slide down calum's back, rests it right where his ass curves up, and calum twitches a little.

ashton sits up a little straighter and seems to have figured out what he's going to do so calum looks up at him, waits for him to say something, but ashton just raises an eyebrow back at him. calum swallows hard and stands up, undoes the button on his jeans and starts wiggling out of them. he remembers the lace too late when ashton sucks in a breath, stares at him, eyes flicking between calum's face and his hips. "i- do you-" he stutters and calum feels himself flushing, curling his arms around his waist and taking a step back before ashton catches him with a hand on his waist.

"it's not weird," calum whispers, not making eye contact. "it's not. i just like how it feels sometimes." ashton bites his lip nervously, hand tightening on calum's waist, long fingers stretching to almost his spine.

"it looks- you look pretty, cal," he says, and calum jolts. "you look gorgeous, it's such a good color on you" and his hands are helping calum pull his shirt off, sliding his jeans down past his knees, "does it make you feel pretty?" and calum nods, kicking his jeans off while ashton stands up in front of him.

"you still want me to spank you, babe?" ashton's hands gentle on his body, helping him bend over the desk at the side of the room (calum almost giggles at how his first thought is luke is gonna kill them if he has to use the desk) and ashton's still telling him how pretty he is and how good his ass looks and calum yelps a little with the first smack but ashton just keeps telling him how pretty he is and calum's almost surprised when he comes, hips jerking forward and ashton's hand smoothing over his ass.

afterwards ashton holds him close, cuddles him and apologizes for ruining his nice underwear and promises to buy him another pair just as pretty and calum nods and just lets ashton wrap around him, big hands running up and down his spine and pulling him close as calum dozes off.


End file.
